With the introduction of internet protocol version 6 (IPv6), each router interface for which IPv6 is enabled must support two IPv6 L3 addresses. The two addresses are a unique global address and a link local address. In stateless address autoconfiguration (SLAAC) the link local address is automatically assigned using a link local prefix (i.e., FE80::/10) and a last 64 bits based on a MAC address of the interface. In a virtualized system including a single interface supporting multiple logical interfaces, SLAAC does not provide a method to distinguish between logical interfaces sharing a same MAC address.